Total Drama Shikamaru as "Geoff" (Camp Drama)
15:58 TDShikamaru ~TDShikama@186.156.0.0 has joined #Silvate 15:59 Hi 15:59 <@Bigez> Hi, TDShikamaru. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 15:59 OK. 15:59 What slating mean? 15:59 <@Bigez> You say your name and what character you're auditioning for. 16:00 OK. 16:00 First and last? 16:01 <@Bigez> Your username. 16:01 <@Bigez> Not your birth name. 16:01 Total Drama Shikamaru, Geoff 16:02 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 16:02 Geoff is the character Im auditioning for 16:02 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 16:02 OK. 16:02 My grammar and spelling is quite good although I am from Chile so it might not be good. But it maybe a 10 if I try. 16:03 <@Bigez> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 16:03 OK. 16:03 Maybe a 10 if I try. 16:04 <@Bigez> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:04 But I will have to not be here for the first week before the Camp Drama because I have a birthday party on Thursday June 13 16:04 Yes. 16:05 <@Bigez> Okay, specify. 16:05 Specify? What this mean? 16:05 <@Bigez> Who do you have issues with? 16:06 OK. 16:06 I dont have issues with anyone except some people but not on the wiki. 16:06 <@TDIFan13> Are you homophobic? 16:06 <@TDIFan13> Are you racist? 16:06 <@Bigez> "age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality?" 16:06 <@Bigez> Which one of those six? 16:06 No. 16:07 No. 16:07 No. 16:07 At all. 16:07 I love religion I am spiritual and I am a teenager so I do not have problems with teenagers. I do not know what sexuality race disability means but I am OK with gender issues. 16:08 It my turn? 16:09 <@Bigez> Race as in black, white, african, asian. 16:09 <@Bigez> Sexuality as in boy/girl. 16:09 OK. 16:09 <@Bigez> Disability as in down syndrome or mental issues. 16:09 OK. 16:09 <@Bigez> Gender as in boy/girl.* 16:09 <@Bigez> Sexuality as in gay or lesbian. 16:10 Yes. 16:10 10 16:10 <@Bigez> So... 16:10 <@Bigez> You're not really supposed to grade this. 16:10 --- START --- 16:10 <@Bigez> Just a yes or no question. 16:11 OK. 16:11 Yes. 16:11 <@Bigez> ... 16:11 <@Bigez> Alright. 16:11 I do not have problems with anyone. 16:11 <@Bigez> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 16:11 OK. 16:11 <@Bigez> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:12 Maybe. 16:12 <@Bigez> Yes or no answer. 16:12 OK. 16:12 Yes. 16:12 Wait. 16:12 If I say yes now do I say no later can I change? 16:13 <@Bigez> Well, do you have specific plans to be in a relationship with anyone? 16:13 Yes. 16:13 <@Bigez> Who? 16:13 I want a relationship with maybe Heather or Sierra. 16:13 <@TDIFan13> Sierra's not in this roleplay 16:13 <@Bigez> Sierra isn't in this roleplay. 16:13 OK. 16:14 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:14 Maybe. 16:15 <@Bigez> ... Yes or no question. 16:15 I maybe try to have him be strategy more and be smarter. He will not be with Bridgette and I want him to maybe be eliminated around 2 or 3 place. 16:16 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:16 What this mean? 16:16 <@Bigez> Protagonist = Nice guy. 16:16 <@Bigez> Main protagonist = Nicest guy. 16:17 <@Bigez> Antagonist = Meanie. 16:17 <@Bigez> Anti-hero = Sort of both. 16:17 OK. 16:17 Antagonist. 16:17 <@Bigez> You want Geoff to be mean? 16:17 Like Heather. 16:17 <@Bigez> Okay. 16:18 <@Bigez> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 16:18 Can I do this later please? My grandmother has been feeling ill and I have not been able to make the confessional. 16:18 Can I put on my user? 16:19 <@Bigez> alright. 16:19 OK. 16:19 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:19 OK. 16:19 Bigez has changed nick to Duncan1 16:19 Duncan1 has changed nick to Duncan 16:19 Duncan has changed nick to Duncan1 16:19 <@Duncan1> Great. Your character for your scene is Geoff. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:19 : /nick Geoff 16:20 :/nick Geoff 16:20 <@Duncan1> No. 16:20 TDShikamaru has changed nick to Geoff 16:20 OK. 16:20 <@Duncan1> *carves a skull in a tree* 16:20 <@Duncan1> Yo, Geoff! 16:20 Geoff has changed nick to Geoff19193 16:20 OK. 16:20 Hi! 16:20 <@Duncan1> You seen any honeys out there lately? 16:20 Duncan. 16:20 <@Duncan1> The chicks here are fine with a capital f. 16:20 Dont mess with Heather. 16:20 Shes my girl. 16:20 <@Duncan1> :| 16:21 <@Duncan1> I don't see your name written on her, mang. :| 16:21 JK bro. 16:21 OK. 16:21 Can I have new character? 16:21 <@Duncan1> Wha... 16:21 <@Duncan1> You auditioned as Geoff. 16:21 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:21 No. 16:21 Can I no Have Duncan? 16:21 *not 16:21 <@Duncan1> Okay, you can play Duncan. 16:22 <@Duncan1> #Roleplayzies 16:22 <@Duncan1> Go into that room. 16:22 No. 16:22 <@Duncan1> We'll meet you there. 16:22 Please. 16:22 Can I not have Duncan? 16:22 <@Duncan1> No. 16:22 Can I have Sadie as a character? 16:22 <@Duncan1> You auditioned for Geof- 16:22 <@Duncan1> ... 16:22 <@Duncan1> No. ._. 16:22 I want to play with Sadie. 16:22 <@Duncan1> You AUDITIONED as Geoff. 16:22 <@Duncan1> but... 16:22 I still want to be Geoff. 16:22 <@Duncan1> Oh. 16:22 <@Duncan1> Well. 16:23 <@Duncan1> That's not really how it works. 16:23 <@Duncan1> :-/ 16:23 I want to play with Sadie. 16:23 <@TDIFan13> um 16:23 <@TDIFan13> I think he's saying he wants you to be Sadie 16:23 <@TDIFan13> If I'm correct 16:23 <@Duncan1> Alright. 16:23 OK. 16:23 Duncan1 has changed nick to Sadie 16:23 OK. 16:23 --- START --- 16:23 <@Sadie> Heeey, Geoffy! 16:23 Sadie. 16:23 You want an alliance? 16:23 Together we can take down this island. 16:23 <@Sadie> I don't know, Geoff. :-/ 16:24 <@Sadie> Katie wouldn't like that. 16:24 <@Sadie> D: 16:24 How I do confessional? 16:24 <@Sadie> Whoops, look at the time! 16:24 Sadie has changed nick to Bigez 16:24 -confessional 16:24 <@Bigez> That's all the time we have left. 16:24 <@Bigez> Thanks for auditioning. 16:24 I am going to take down the island. 16:24 <@Bigez> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 16:24 Because I rigged the votes for Sadie. 16:24 She is going home tonight. 16:25 <@Bigez> Yeah, that's great. 16:25 <@Bigez> You may leave, now. 16:25 OK. 16:25 Wait. 16:25 Geoff19193 has changed nick to Duncan-- 16:25 Can I do Duncan 16:25 Hello 16:25 OK. 16:25 <@Bigez> Sorry, we don't have any time left. 16:25 <@Bigez> :-/ 16:25 Courtney 16:25 OK. 16:25 When can I audition again? 16:25 <@Bigez> You don't. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> ._. 16:25 <@Bigez> You already did. 16:25 <@Bigez> Did you... 16:25 That was not good. 16:25 <@Bigez> Sorry. 16:25 Please. 16:25 My grandma is sick. 16:26 I did not like Duncan. 16:26 <@Bigez> Okay. 16:26 <@Bigez> I'm sorry about that. 16:26 <@Bigez> I am. 16:26 <@Bigez> but . 16:26 OK. 16:26 <@Bigez> What does that have to do with roleplay? 16:26 <@Bigez> :| 16:26 Because this my dream. 16:26 When I was young I say I want to be in Total Drama Roleplay. 16:26 Then I finally try out. 16:26 Then you say No. 16:26 Why? 16:26 <@Bigez> We didn't say no. 16:27 OK. 16:27 <@Bigez> We haven't even decided yet. 16:27 So we keep going. 16:27 Duncan-- has changed nick to Geoff123838 16:27 <@Bigez> No. 16:27 Hi Sadie. 16:27 <@Bigez> You're done with your audition... 16:27 mode/#Silvate Geoff123838 by Bigez 16:27 mode/#Silvate Geoff123838!*@* by Bigez 16:27 Geoff123838 was kicked from #Silvate by Bigez Geoff123838 16:27 <@Bigez> WHOOPS. 16:27 <@TDIFan13> :-O Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions